liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Conservapedia Sysops
Aschlafly The leader of Conservapedia, and "groomer" of his young students. Though he proclaims himself to be the intellectual leader of the Conservapedians, he regularly misses glaring errors in his own spelling and grammar. The master of godspeed, inventor of the Schlafly Reversal and butcher of Shakespeare, Andy shows us all that it is possible to insert one's head into one's ass and still breathe. RSchlafly For someone who has a PhD, a truly stupid man. He seems to disbelieve in relativity and evolution, and leans towards the geocentric theory of the solar system. Thankfully he's on Conservapedia less & less. An argumentative type, he employs the traditional CP debating style of asking questions of editors but never answering responses, and then banning them. Favorite quote (from Geocentric Theory): "There is nothing kooky in the article. Everything there has been conventional wisdom for almost a century. Are you claiming that something there is wrong? If so, what?"http://www.conservapedia.com/Talk:Geocentric_theory RobS This fellow checks over his shoulder every second. More paranoid and psychotic than Joe McCarthy & George W. Bush at the same time, RobS - Conservapedia's Director of Internal Counterintelligence - thinks that the more surveillance and the less freedom, the better. When an editor posts information of which he is ignorant, he cries "Disinformation!" and then bans them. Rob is also convinced of the deep evil of the gay rights movement. Last seen sporting a jaunty aluminum foil hat. There is a communist hiding under his bed, a liberal in his woodpile, and you can guess who is hiding in his closet. He is also an expert in producing false documents. He is a major contributor in a bogus falsified article on Indian activist Arundhati Roy. In the article, RobS created a section titled "Support for terrorism" which has information on her opposition to abuse of prisoners in Abu Ghraib during Iraq War. No sourced information in the article is saying she supported any terrorist activity or encouraged to commit terrorist act. Since she opposed the abuse of prisoners in Abu Ghraib, he labeled her as supporter of terrorism. Conservative After being kicked off of Wikipedia for poor writing (consisting only of cutting & pasting "mined" block-quotes) and a farcically far-right creationist perspective, Conservative turned his "talents" to developing this clusterfrack, amongst others. Conservative has been seen less & less at the 'ol Conservapedia, feeding rumors that he may be onto greener pastures, or perhaps just trying to understand Michael Behe's latest lies. DanH / MountainDew Often viewed as one of the nicer, more rational CP sysops, but look out, that smile also has teeth! Under both his user names, ole Danny boy has more blocks for petty and ideological reasons than TK or Conservative. Proof again that you can't judge a book by its cover. He's the guy who looks you in the eyes and says: "Welcome, Friend!, while he shoves the knife deep. Karajou A former swabbie in the U.S. Navy and wannabe law enforcement junkie, he is a less cerebral version of RobS, but far less reticent at pulling the block lever. This poor dolt labors under the impression that just because a vandal/troll/sock uses a certain IP address often, then ALL users with the first 3 digits are trolls/vandals/socks as well! He manages to "defend" CP almost 24/7, on less than 5 hours of sleep each night. Good thing the wife works to support them both, because Karajou is never away from his "command seat" for more than a couple of hours. Jallen aka Niandra An Aussie on holiday, and Queen of the generalized, non-specific blocks of hundreds. Ranks third behind Aschlafly and DanH/MountainDew. Protected the vast majority of uploaded pictures in late May. rocoite Is quite possibly the "real deal" Conservative, so also most likely to be turned out the door by Andy for being one of those horrible, anti-Jesus Mormons. Philip J. Rayment Defender of the dinosaur, or at least that dinosaurs and humans co-existed. Nice, well meaning chap, but CP's ultimate defender of Creationism and YEC. Probably the smartest and certainly the most erudite of the group. What a waste! Ed Poor A noted homophobe, anti-semite (see also here), sexist and racist (Direct quote: "Well, then no matter how or when I may have found myself hating black people and desiring to discriminate them, don't I have a responsibility to repel those racists thoughts and feelings from my mind?") is like nails down a chalkboard. This may be due to smarmy self-righteousness masked in a weird pseudo-"good faith" thing he has going on. His favorite topics are explaining how to "earn trust", and demanding "writing plans" from peons. Ed was a long-time administrator and bureaucrat at Wikipedia until events in 2005 and 2006 led to accusations of abuse of power and POV warring, which led to the stripping of his authority. Fox Despite leaving Conservapedia around the time DeborahB was promoted to sysop, the Foxpuppet returned with a vengeance and was duly raised to the ranks of the exalted. Probably the only sysop on CP capable of spotting parody, did more damage to the ConservaScotland and ConservaBritain articles than the rest put together. Or did he put it there in the first place? TerryH Perhaps one of the most angry, sexless sysops, TerryH adopts the founders debate policy well. He hurls insults, then retreats when he loses. Often regarded as being the complete opposite of civility, Terry finds it very difficult to discuss something without resorting to insults - a sure sign of a weak argument. Furthermore, he deletes someones account when they gain the upper hand in majority opinion and reason. See also *Wikipedia users External Links *Conservapedia:Newcomers Guide Category:Conservapedia From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki.